Night At The Museum: One World
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Its horribile, really. Everyone's being shipped off all over the place! And thanks to a plan by the exhibits, there's not just one museum coming to life at night. So what happens when some new bad guys get involved? Well, its bound to be an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've been around the NatM sectionand there's some pretty cool stuff, so i decided to try it out. I'm going along with movie base, trying to have history, action, comedy, romance, ya know, a fair story. I've got a lot of this writen ahead, but I'm going to take requests for a few things too. So I'd really love feedback.**

* * *

"Guys, guys, gather around," Larry sounded more than hesitant as he beckoned the exhibits into the lobby. The museum had shortly since closed, with its new later hours, and Dr. McPfee had given him some unpleasant news he now had to share with everyone.

It was a minute later that they all were crowded around the lobby, completely silent, looking at him expectantly. Larry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Guys….We have a problem."

There was a beat of silence, and then a controlled chaos. Sacagawea frowned and Teddy's expression stiffened. Low murmuring from the Miniatures. And confused looks from the Neanderthals and Huns. Finally, Jedediah exclaiming, "Well spit it out already, Gigantor!" And then everyone waited for him to do so.

Larry shook his head. "Look, I-I just don't know how to go about this without making everyone upset…"

Ahkmenrah took a place next to Larry, and spoke assurance on behalf of the museum, "Whatever it is, we'll understand."

The night guard nodded, and then looked up, facing the group. "This is the last week….." he took a deep breath, "They're getting rid of most of the exhibits and redoing the museum."

And then people started panicking. It was impossible for Larry to understand half the questions he was being bombarded with, and that's not just because of the overly unique dialect.

"Be silent!" Ahkmenrah bellowed, immediately causing the room to hush. It was rare he actually acted as a leader, but it was no secret he knew how to control a crowd.

There was a slight clearing of someone's throat and Theodore Roosevelt nodded, expectantly. "Lawrence, what about that 'anonymous' donation to keep things as they were?"

"Apparently someone left a bigger anonymous donation to do otherwise." Larry said, clearly agitated.

"But people have been here at night," Octavius stated. "They have seen what goes on… Do they not understand what will happen?"

Larry shook his head. "They have seen it, but they don't understand. Most people don't think twice about it. You're either good actors or good animations. And we're brilliant at hiding the real exhibits."

"So," Sacagawea stepped forward, "what is going to happen to us?"

"Some of you will be shipped off to other museums. Some will be discarded or put in various storages. And some will be staying. I guess."

Ahkmenrah frowned deeply. "And what of the tablet?"

They got the entire room quiet again. The tablet wasn't going with all of them. That was obvious. Some silently wished for them to remain by the tablet, so they could live. Others were terrified of the thought of what had happened at the Smithsonian happening again.

"The tablet will be with Ahk, wherever he goes. We won't be getting the exact locations list for a few days." Larry glanced around the room, at the defeated looks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Really, this time, I tried."

They all knew it was true. Many had heard Larry and McPhee arguing, thought they didn't know of what before, and they just knew there was no way to blame him. They didn't understand it. Things had been gong so well.

But that left another question. This time, they weren't all being shipped off to one place for a year or so with or without the tablet. They were all being spilt up, completely and permanently, for good. What was going to happen?

* * *

**So, where's everyone going? Now, I have two of the main places, but I need help deciding on others. Please give me a good museum thats not in California or New York; maybe somewhere not in USA? Also, what do you think of one group back at the Smithsonian? Bring in the old friends? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, let me thank everyone that read and reviewed. You guys seriously made my day. Thanks to Lone Wolf for giving me a museum idea. Secondly, I'm gonna note that the next two or three chapters are going to be short, and not overly interesting. It picks up a lot after that. **

* * *

It was two day later that that fateful night came. Larry held an inventory list, giving all kinds of information on the various exhibits, their prices, what they contained, how they'd be shipped, and where they were going.

"Ahk, you'll be going to the Los Angeles Museum of Natural History…. Apparently they have a huge section on ancient Egyptian rulers."

There was a comment muttered but Larry could only make out a few words and a look both serious and concerned. That could either be really good, or really bad.

Taking a mental note but ignoring it for now, he continued. "Attila, you and the other Huns will be going to the Milwaukee Art and History museum." Ahkmenrah translated this for them.

"It seems the Roman display will being going… back to the Smithsonian…. But only temporarily, to be showcased," Octavius nodded sagely, glancing at Jed next to him from the corner of his eye. "And the Western one is going to the Los Angeles Museum of Natural History… as an interactive exhibit for children."

Jed glared up at him. "Hold it right there Gigantor. I ain't gonna go to some place ta be manhandled all day! And I definitely ain't gonna go anywhere near a room fulla those people with the tablet." He felt a little bad. Octavius, for one, would have to be with those exact people. That was a chilling thought. But at least there would be no life there…

"It is very likely that most of my people are much more accepting than Kahmunrah. I am certain they wouldn't try anything." Ahkmenrah assured. Despite not having been present on their last little adventure, he knew well of it. The story had been well told. And in the recent days, certain people seemed inclined to continuously remind everyone of it.

Dead silence. Sure. That wasn't easy to believe. Larry cleared his throat and continued.

"Teddy, you'll be going with the Romans… Sacagawea is going to be going with the Huns." He felt awful telling them they'd be split up. Telling any of them they'd be.

Larry continued to read off the list until everyone had been told. In the end, everyone was mainly split between three museums, minus the African Mammals and Neanderthals

which were going somewhere else, the Easter Island Head which was going into storage, and Rexy, who'd be staying at the museum. There were also a few other museums that bought off smaller exhibits or just pieces of them, but they amongst the group were less personable and remembered.

For the remainder of the night everyone acted rashly. There were those that wanted their last days alive to be completely wonderful, no matter what, and there were others that preferred to wallow in self pity. A few of them actually tried to scheme, but all plans were futile and even if they would work there was enough of a reason not to try.

Ahkmenrah, though, refused to let things go as is. He remained secluded for the next few days, both while the museum was opened and closed. It was three days later, one day before the first of them would be packed, when he came out, and told the others of his findings.

* * *

**If you read the summery, you probably can tell this isn't a cliffhanger. Also, I do realize there were plenty more exhibits, and the way i split them wasn't completely realistic, but its sort of needed for the story. Hopefully, its still alright. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait a bit. I had this written, but I didn't like it much. I still don't completely. A bit hard to explain, but hoepfully its okay. Thanks to everyone reading, as always. xD**

* * *

"It's crazy!" Jed declared with satisfaction, "Darn crazy enough to work!"

"I believe it's _just _crazy." Octavius informed, not understanding completely what his friend was getting at.

Ahkmenrah frowned a little. "Well, I say that someone else should give their opinion."

"I don't see how it's possible." Larry said.

The others all sort of looked oddly at each other. "Doesn't sound any weirder than bringin' up the underworld." Jed shrugged.

"I believe it's a good plan that really could work wonders." Teddy offered. "But it's high risk."

Sacagawea added, "We need more knowledge."

Ahkmenrah looked at them seriously. "We're running out of time. We have at most two nights, likely much less, before we're all in different parts of the world. It is unsafe to travel to an unknown territory with the tablet, as well all well know, and it is unfair that you may never be alive again. By dividing the tablets energy, we may all continue living, and it becomes impossible for any one person to wield the tablet's power."

Larry shrugged. "Well, it seems to make perfect sense." He was shot a few looks, so he quickly added, "But it's not up to me."

"If we go along with it, one person must be a…representative for their new location. They would be directly connected to the tablets power, and the one responsible for it. They also will have a strong connection with the others of the same. Slihgtly similar to an… empathy link. It's not a position to be taken lightly."

"So, who will be these people?" Octavius asked.

Ahkmenrah looked between a few of them, with ideas. "It would be much better that the representatives are the oldest and largest in their nonliving form, as the power of the tablet is great, and does have potential to harm those that can't handle it. As I'm sure you've noticed, it often has a will of its own."

This was understandable and after a bit of debate that they decided that Teddy and Sacagawea should be two of the chosen, clearly responsible. It was eventually decided that Jed would be one as well. That real tablet was to be hidden in a storage in New York. And it was decided that Ahkmenrah, for obvious reasons, as well as Larry, should be physically involved.

So the five, as well as Attila, Octavius, Columbus, and a few others that tagged along, went up to Ahkmenrah's tomb.

"So, you have never done this before?" Sacagawea asked Ahkmenrah quietly as they walked. He looked a little baffled, but then nodded. "But you are sure it will work?"

"It will." Teddy answer, flashing a look to the group. "It's better to try and lose than to never know if you could have been successful."

It seemed they all understood. Either that, or ran out of questions. And soon enough, they were there. Those who were not involved waited anxiously outside while the five walked in. Ahkmenrah picked up the tablet as they stood in a tight circle and spoke something in his native tongue.

The tablet began to glow, and soon it was hard to tell if it was the tablet, the room, or them themselves that were glowing. Ahkmenrah's chant slowly became a blur along with it, and then everything faded to black.


End file.
